Spell Archer 5e Class
Spell Archer Oh, I'm sorry can't you also kill an orc at 50 paces with a fireball imbued arrow? How silly of me to think you were anywhere near my level of power. -Vyrinika Nytefarre, Half-Drow Cleric This class combines the potency of a Bow Master with the intricate spell imbuing of an Arcane Archer, creating an elite wielder of both archery and the magical arts. Playing a Spell Archer It plays very similarly to a hunter minus the animal companion and like a ranger, minus the lame parts. It takes some practice to get used to casting spells with a ranger like class but it's a job only this class can do. Take that, Artificer. Creating a Spell Archer Requirements Alignment: Any non Lawful Race: Any race with arms. Class Features As a Spell Archer, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 Hit points at first level: 6 + Constitution Modifier. Hit Points at Higher levels: 1d6 + Constitution Modifier. Proficiencies Armor: Light Armor Weapons: All Bows, Crossbows, Firearms, Shortswords, daggers. Tools: One Gaming Set or Artisan's Tools Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence Skills: Choose 3 from Acrobatics, Athletics, Arcana, History, Intimidation, Perception, Persuasion, Survival. Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background * (a) Long Bow with 20 arrows(b) Heavy Crossbow with 20 bolts © Pistol with 20 rounds * (a) Short sword (b) Dagger * Leather * (a) Dungeoneer's pack or (b) Explorer's Pack © scholar's pack Spell Archer Table Spellcasting As a user of arcane magic, You can use your weapon to cast spells. See Spells Rules for the general rules of spellcasting and the Spells Listing for the wizard spell list. Spells must be combine-able with spell points Cantrips At 1st level, you know two cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. You learn additional wizard cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Spell Archer table. Hand Casting At 1st level, you have innate spellcasting allowing you knowledge of 1st-level wizard spells of your choice. Your Bow is the repository of the wizard spells you know, except your cantrips, which are fixed in your mind. The Amount of Spells you have known is shown in the Spell Archer Table Preparing and Casting Spells The Spell Archer table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your wizard spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of wizard spells that are available for you to cast. To do so, choose a number of wizard spells from your spellbook equal to your Intelligence modifier + your Spell Archer level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For example, if you’re a 3rd-level Spell Archer, you have three 1st-level and two 2nd-level spell slots. With an Intelligence of 16, your list of prepared spells can include six spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination, chosen from your spellbook. If you prepare the 1st-level spell magic missile, you can cast it using a 1st-level or a 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn’t remove it from your list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of wizard spells requires time spent studying your spellbook and memorizing the incantations and gestures you must make to cast the spell: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your Spell Archer spells since you learn your spells through dedicated Practice and Constant casting. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a wizard spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier Enhance Arrow At 1st level, every nonmagical Arrow, Bolt, or Shot a Spell Archer uses becomes magical, gaining a +1 to its attack and damage. Unlike magic weapons created by normal means, the archer need not spend experience points or gold pieces to accomplish this task. However, an archer’s magic arrows only function for her. For every two levels the character advances past 1st level in the class, this power increases by 1 (+1 at 1st level, +2 at 3rd level, +3 at 5th level, +4 at 7th level, +5 at 9th level, +6 at 11th level, +7 at 13th level, +8 at 15th level, +9 at 17th level, and +10 at 19th level). Quick Shot Starting at 1st level, the Spell Archer's ability to quickly fire arrows prevents his ranged attacks to provoke attacks of opportunity. When a Spell Archer makes an attack action towards a creature while in its melee attack range, you can use your movement at the same time to leave the targets space. While leaving that target's space, Creature(s) cannot provoke attacks of opportunity against you. Spell Power Starting at 2nd level, in addition, to spell casting normally you have a font of magical power that allows you to infuse your ammo with spells with the Spell Imbue Ability. Each imbued spell costs X-1 (Minimum of 1) per spell slot where x is the Spell level. Cantrips cost 1 to use. however each power increase they gain increases the amount of spell power needed to cast them by 1. (E.g To cast Fireball into an Arrow it would cost 2 Spell power. where it would be 3 - 1 = 2.) This Also Uses Spell Slot Imbue Arrow At 2nd level, a Spell Archer gains the ability to place a spell upon an arrow. When the arrow is fired, the spell goes off even if the spell could normally be centered only on the caster. This ability allows the archer to use the bow’s range rather than the spell’s range. It takes a bonus action to cast the spell. You cannot cast Magic Missile as a spell for the Arrow. The arrow must be fired in the round the spell is cast, or the spell is wasted. The types of spells castable by this ability goes as follows. Each spell type has its own Mechanics. Show in the table. Caster's Trade Starting at 3rd level, you gain a Caster's Trade from one of the three. You may choose your type from Enhanced Marksmen, Hwacha, or Gunmage. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Essence of Speed Starting at 5th level, you gain Proficiency in Consitution Saving throws. In addition, starting at 10th level, you gain a second Bonus action. Seeker Arrow At 7th level, a Spell Archer can launch an arrow once per day at a target known to her within range, and the arrow travels to the target, even around corners. Only an unavoidable obstacle or the limit of the arrow’s range prevents the arrow’s flight. For example, if the target is within a windowless chamber with the door closed, the arrow cannot enter. This ability negates cover and concealment modifiers, but otherwise, the attack is rolled normally. Using this ability is an attack action (and shooting the arrow is part of the action). Extra Attack Beginning at 8th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Once you gain your second Bonus action you will be able to fire two spell arrows instead of one from Imbue Arrows. Evasion Beginning at 9th level, you can nimbly dodge out of the way of certain area effects, such as an ancient red dragon’s fiery breath or an ice storm spell. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Curve Shot Starting at 11th level, the Spell Archer bow will slightly curve to follow the path of an enemy. Once per day, You can activate this ability. Until the end of your next turn all attacks made with your weapon gain a Vulnerability with their damage type. Phase Arrow At 12th level, a Spell Archer can launch an arrow once per day per long rest at a target known to her within range, and the arrow travels to the target in a straight path, passing through any nonmagical barrier or wall in its way. (A wall of force, a wall of fire, or the like stops the arrow.) This ability negates cover, concealment, and even armor modifiers, but otherwise, the attack is rolled normally. Using this ability is an attack action (and shooting the arrow is part of the action). Sniper Starting at 13th level, a Spell Archer practices at always hitting his target no matter the distance. You ignore range penalties up to two times the range increment. In addition, your weapon now fires at double the range. Hail of Arrows In lieu of her regular attacks, once per day, per long rest, a Spell-Archer of 15th level or higher can fire an arrow at each and every target within range, to a maximum of Dexterity Modifier. Each attack uses the archer’s attack modifier, and each enemy may only be targeted by a single arrow. Bounce Shot Starting at 17th level, the Spell Archer can bounce his arrows off objects such as shields, rocks, or trees to hit a target. If the target can not see the bow master fire, you gain advantage. For each additional bounce after the first two bounces, you suffer a -2 to the attack roll and a -2 to damage. Maestro Starting at 18th level, the Spell Archer's intense dedication to his training has finally paid off. He is now a maestro of the art of bow or weapon of choice depending on your Trade. You now ignore Resistance to any damage type that you would use in an attack. Arrow of Death At 20th level, a Spell Archer can create an arrow of death that forces the target, if damaged by the arrow’s attack, to make a Constitution saving throw. On a fail, if the creature is under 100 hp, they die immediately. It takes one day to make an arrow of death, and the arrow only functions for the Spell Archer who created it. The arrow of death lasts no longer than one year, and the archer can only have one such arrow in existence at a time. Caster's Trade These are the 3 routes a Spell Archer can take with their skills. Enhanced Marksmen Your skill lies with the bow as you have shown that sticking to the original skills is best for you. Empowered Skills Starting at 3rd level, You gain proficiency in Stealth. (Expertise if already proficient) Sneak Attack Beginning at 6th level, you know how to strike subtly and exploit a foe’s distraction. Once per turn, you can deal an extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. The attack must use a Bow. This damage increases every three levels past 6th. (E.g 9th is 2d6, 12th is 3d6, 15th is 4d6) You don’t need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, that enemy isn’t incapacitated, and you don’t have disadvantage on the attack roll. Force Arrow Starting at 10th level, you can toggle your arrows from dealing normal damage to dealing Force damage as a Bonus action. Twin Arrow Starting at 14th level, for one bonus action, you can create two arrows and fire them both at the same time. However, you must spend double the Spell power to form the spells, This ability cannot make twin spells higher than 6th level. Wall of Force Arrow Starting at 16th level, once per long rest, you can fire an arrow without the cost of Spell Power to form a wall of force at the arrows directed target. This ability cannot miss, as if you were casting the spell normally. Magic Missle Arrow Finally, at 20th level, you can imbue an arrow with a spell no higher than 3rd, and magic missile. This arrow cannot miss and deals the damage of the arrow with the Magic Missile's damage, This ability can only be used twice per day, and can be used with your special arrows. Including your Death Arrow. Hwacha You have embodied the skills of the Crossbow, taking the powers you learned to deal more damage at the cost of range. Abalist's Skills Starting at 3rd level, you gain Proficiency in Athletics. Dangerous Critical Beginning at 6th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. When you crit with a spell bolt, it deals 3x your weapon damage instead of 2x. (This only goes to the bolt's damage, not the spell). E'mpowered Bolt' Starting at 10th level, as a bonus action, you can spend your spell power to increase the damage of your bolts by 1d10 for 3 Spell power. Rapid Fire Starting at 14th level, you can spend your bonus action to make another attack instead of casting a spell on a bolt. In doing so, each consecutive attack that hits deals an additional 1d6. Deadly Critical Beginning at 16th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18–20. In addition, when you crit with a spell bolt, it deals 4x your weapon damage instead of 3x. (This only goes to the bolt's damage, not the spell). X Shot Finally at 20th level, as an attack action, for the remainder of you spell power, you can fire one bolt at a range of 100ft, dealing weapon damage x half your level in this class as Necrotic damage. After the attack, you take half the damage as Necrotic damage. Deadly Critical does not apply to this ability if you crit. You can only use this ability once per long rest. GunMage This class is only for the elite. You take your power to firearms instead of bows. Mechanical Skills Starting at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in Investigation. Weaponized Imbued spells. Starting at 6th level, certain spells types have different abilities with firearms. Line spells lance straight from the gun to the maximum range of the weapon. Area spells are just cast normally with your weapons range if you decide to aim at a place. If you do miss with your attack on a target. the spell completely misses and fizzles instead. Quick Draw Starting at 10th level, if you are surprised or attacked by a sneak attack, you can use your reaction to take one full attack action either during a surprise round or after a sneak attack occurs. This also applies if combat has started and you have yet to have taken your turn. After you have, your Initiative drops by -5 until the end of combat. Multi-Load Starting at 14th level, as a bonus action, you can spend spell power of a 2nd, 4th or 6th spell slot, to imbue two bullets with 1st, 2nd, or 3rd level spells depending on what you spend. This spends the 2nd, 4th, or 6th spell slot instead of the two split spells. If you do not have one of these spell slots in using this ability, only then will you spend the two slots normally. These spells are cast at the twill spell level and not at the higher spell slot. (E,g If you use double fireball the spells are both at 3rd level and not both at 6th.) As an attack action, you can fire two bullets at a single target. If both spells are an area spell, then the bullets go to the same targeted area. The rest fire as normal. You can only use this ability up to the number of your Intelligence modifier. Sniper Shot Starting at 16th level, for 3 spell power, you can fire a shot at 3x the normal range. This ability takes half your movement to use and cannot be used again until a short or long rest. Jackpot Starting at 20th level, you can spend your full action (Movement, Action, Bonus action) to take 6 attacks at a target. If the first 5 attacks hit, your 6th shot gains a 6th level spell imbued into it for half the cost in spell power. After the attack, targets gain advantage on attacks and saving throws against you until the end of your next turn. You can only use this ability once per day. Category:Classes